In manufacturing a semiconductor device, when forming a film having desired characteristics on a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”), an optimum film formation condition for obtaining the film having the desired characteristics is calculated in advance, and a film formation is performed on the substrate by using the film formation condition. Calculating the optimum film formation condition requires knowledge and experience related to semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses and semiconductor processes. Thus, the optimum film formation condition may not be easily calculated in some cases.
In the related art, as a system for calculating an optimum film formation condition, there is known a thermal processing system in which, when an operator merely inputs a target film thickness, a controller calculates an optimum temperature for approaching the target film thickness (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-207256). In the system, the controller refers to film thickness data measured by a film thickness measuring device and calculates the optimum film formation condition.